


【瞳耀】你这么好，我怎么舍得放手 番外 梦魇

by Ilovexiexie666



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovexiexie666/pseuds/Ilovexiexie666





	【瞳耀】你这么好，我怎么舍得放手 番外 梦魇

涉及第三方Non-con预警！！注意排雷！！

 

“啊！！”身后的小穴未经扩张，猛地捅入粗长火热的性器，展耀觉得自己仿佛听见了括约肌撕裂的声音，剧烈的疼痛从身后爆炸般地传入脑门，一瞬间冷汗遍布额头。这是……白夜囚禁自己的空房间？展耀看见了那个木质十字架，上面似乎还留着自己的血迹和汗水。

“啧，也太紧了，插都插不进去。”身后传来刘凯的声音，“啪”地一声，展耀臀部一阵火辣辣的疼痛，竟是被刘凯泄愤似的狠狠打了一下。感觉到对方的肉柱退了出去，展耀还没来得及松口气，身后骤然被捅入一根冰凉坚硬的柱状物。

刘凯自己的肉柱被展耀的小穴夹得生疼，才进去一个头就无法再前进，眼珠一转，退出来，抓过旁边一根钢管，直直地往那充血的小口用力捅进去，一边往里捅，一边使劲旋转，硬生生钉入展耀身后。钢管可不会被紧致的小穴挤疼，很快就塞进去一大截。

“啊啊啊——！！”身体仿佛被劈成两半，内里柔嫩的软肉被坚硬的金属毫不留情地刮擦、破开，温热瞬间涌了出来，展耀脸色惨白，头皮发麻，手指在地上痉挛，胡乱地抓着，试图逃离。

刘凯一手按住他的腰，一手又将钢管朝里捅了捅，见实在捅不进去了，又上下左右地转着圈，粗暴地把那甬道捅大一些。

“呜……”展耀狠狠地嗑到了舌头，嘴里瞬间一股铁锈味，身后惨遭创伤的内壁被钢管不断摩擦，撕裂愈发严重，浓重的血腥味在房间中弥漫开来。

觉得差不多了，刘凯拔出钢管，不在意地瞥了一眼沾满鲜血的钢管顶部，随手一抛，下身一挺，重重地插入吐着血丝的小穴。

“不……”钢管落地的撞击声和身后猛然冲入的火热巨大让展耀浑身一抖，他已经疼得浑身脱力，只微弱地吐出只言片语，头顶的白炽灯恍惚间变成了两个，又变成四个，眼神渐渐涣散。

被鲜血浸润的小穴温暖舒适，刘凯兴奋地大力抽插着，带出一簇簇血沫，口中说着：“真是舒服，怪不得那姓白的条子那么喜欢。你被他操了好多次了吧？怎么还这么紧？哈！展大博士，你这小穴这么诱人，哪里需要在警局做牛做马！随便出去站个街都能红吧！哈哈哈！”

已经严重受伤的后穴被炙热的肉棒来回摩擦，展耀从来不知道一个人可以痛到这般程度，连喊痛的力气都没有了，只能从喉头发出几个无意义的音节。他的思绪被疼痛硬生生拉扯回来，在听到对方提到白羽瞳时又飘散开去。小白……

身后人的动作忽然停了下来，展耀睁眼看去，房间里空空荡荡，只有他一人。再一眨眼，白羽瞳出现在他眼前，依旧一身白衣，凛然正气，却眼带轻蔑与厌弃地睨视着他，再找不到一丝从前的温柔与疼惜。

“羽瞳……”展耀哆嗦着全无血色的嘴唇轻轻叫道，冷汗流进了眼睛里，一阵刺眼的疼痛，他却坚持着不肯眨一下眼睛。他颤颤巍巍地伸出手去抓白羽瞳的裤脚，却被身后的剧痛限制了动作，一下子扑倒在坚硬的水泥地上。

白羽瞳后退了一步，好像他是什么攀附上来的脏东西，看着他的眼神就像在看一堆垃圾。他冷笑一声，说道：“展耀，你太脏了。我不要你了。”说着一步步后退，终于消失在黑暗里，叫展耀再也寻不到他的踪迹。

“小白……羽瞳……别走……”展耀朝他消失的方向爬了几步，身后的疼痛愈加剧烈，却比不上他心中撕心裂肺的悲恸。小白不要他了……不要他了……展耀瘫在地上，脸颊贴在冰凉的地面上，眼中的光芒慢慢熄灭，渐渐地被黑暗完全吞没。

“……猫儿？猫儿！展耀！！”白羽瞳死命地晃着怀里的人。展耀面色惨白不似活人，满头冷汗，娟秀的眉头紧锁，呼吸粗重急促，全身僵直，显然陷入了梦魇无法自拔。他牙关紧咬，时不时发出一两声闷哼，浑身轻颤。白羽瞳捏着他的下巴，叫道：“猫儿，你把嘴松开！别伤到自己了！”

展耀鸦羽般的纤长睫毛颤了颤，缓缓地睁开了眼睛，瞳孔完全失焦，对白羽瞳的叫喊全无反应，仍旧陷在噩梦中没有清醒。好半晌，他的眼睛才渐渐聚焦，极缓地眨了两下，后知后觉地明白过来，刚才那让他深感绝望的场景，只是一场梦。

大脑好像已经生锈，咔嗒一转，展耀才感觉到，自己被人整个抱在怀里。刚刚稍微放松一点的身体又骤然僵硬，展耀手上不安地使劲，手指瘦长，突出的指节有些泛白，紧紧地抓着身边人的衣袖，小心翼翼地开口确认：“……小白？”

“我在，我在。”白羽瞳将展耀紧紧地抱在怀里，亲了亲他的头顶，安慰道，“没事了，只是一场噩梦，你已经安全了，有我在。”

“别离开我……别不要我……”展耀的颤抖还未停止，伸手扒住白羽瞳，语带祈求。

“不会的，我永远不会离开你。”眼见向来高傲的猫儿此时这般脆弱，慌乱的双眸泛红，眼眶含泪，露出显而易见的恐惧和依赖，白羽瞳心如刀绞，只能一遍遍亲吻他墨黑的发丝，汗涔涔的额头，用自己的体温去温暖怀中浑身泛冷的人儿。

闻着白羽瞳身上干净的味道，展耀心神稍松，脑袋一阵晕眩，眼前一黑，险些就这样昏睡过去。但是刚刚的梦境实在太过可怕，让展耀一时半会儿不敢再入睡，只好尽力撑开眼皮，想点别的事情来转移注意力，试图将睡意赶跑。

展耀在梦中出了一身冷汗，病号服湿哒哒地黏在身上，头发都被汗水打湿，一缕缕地贴在额头上。白羽瞳担心他这般躺着不舒服，便低头柔声问道：“我去打点水来给你擦擦身子好不好？”

展耀条件反射地攥紧了白羽瞳的手臂，很快又松了力道，点头道：“好。”擦身子是个不错的主意，有事做，应该就不会睡着了吧。展耀心想。

白羽瞳又亲了展耀的额头一下，起身下床进了卫生间，打开水龙头开始放水。他掬了一蓬冷水扑到脸上，拿毛巾胡乱擦了两下，将水头龙拨到热水，等着水流慢慢变热，眉头紧锁，神色中是掩不住的担忧。

展耀最近几日一直噩梦缠身，白羽瞳晚上也不敢睡熟，时常迷迷糊糊间感觉到展耀身体状态有异，便立马把人叫醒。如此一来，他自己睡眠严重不足，眼底挂着两个明晃晃的黑眼圈，下巴上的一圈胡茬都没有心思剃了。

猫儿这样……是不是该找个心理医生来看看？说到心理学，白羽瞳自然而然地想到了赵爵。要不要向他求助呢？晃了晃脑袋，感觉水流已经变得温热，白羽瞳拿了一个脸盆开始接水。

展耀坐起身，转头看了看窗外，入目是一片夜幕沉沉。他按亮放在床头柜的手机看了看时间。凌晨1点14分。

轻叹一口气，展耀知道自己的心理出了很大的问题，但是医者不自医，这话在形容心理医生时更是有理。他伸手打开床头灯，愣愣地盯着暖黄的灯光下自己的影子出神。

“猫儿？抬一下手，先把湿衣服脱了。”白羽瞳的声音打断了展耀的呆愣。他乖乖地配合白羽瞳的动作脱掉上衣，眸色深沉，直直地盯着白羽瞳的脸。不是没有看到白羽瞳的疲惫，但展耀就是不想让这个人离开自己半步。

他已经快要淹死在汹涌的波涛里了，白羽瞳是他能抓到的唯一一块浮木，他绝对不会放手。

现在的你还有什么资格站在他身边？你只会拖他的后腿！你只会给他添麻烦！离开你，他才会过得更轻松！一个不合时宜的声音忽然跳了出来，在展耀脑子里蹦来蹦去。太阳穴突突地疼，展耀忍不住捏紧了拳头，又感到手上一阵刺痛。

“猫儿，怎么了？你手指上的伤还没完全好，别这么使劲。”白羽瞳敏锐地发现了展耀的动作，连忙伸手包裹住展耀的拳头，一根一根将他的手指掰开，拿着毛巾一根根仔细地擦拭。

擦完上半身，给展耀换上干净的衣服，白羽瞳洗了洗毛巾，将温热的毛巾放在展耀手心，道：“你的手太冷了，先拿着暖暖，我去换盆水。脱一下长裤，腿上也擦擦。”

展耀点点头，目送白羽瞳端着脸盆拐进了洗手间。脱掉长裤，修长的双腿瘦得有些过分，白皙的皮肤上伤痕遍布。展耀忽然觉得腿上有些脏，便用手里的毛巾开始细细擦拭。手上的力气渐渐变大，毛巾下的一块肌肤被磨得通红，几乎有些充血，展耀浑然不觉，依旧一下一下地擦着。

“猫儿！你干什么！”手里的毛巾忽然被人抽走，展耀抬起头，看着一脸怒容的白羽瞳，迷茫地说：“脏了，我擦擦。”

“……”白羽瞳喉头一哽，血丝爬满了眼睛。他默默地弯腰帮展耀擦好下半身，套上裤子，又换了床单和被子，把人严严实实地裹起来，颤声道：“洗好了，不脏了。猫儿在我眼中永远是最干净的。再睡会儿吧，我陪着你。”

“不想睡……”展耀摇了摇脑袋，又感觉到一阵晕眩。连续的噩梦和缺乏睡眠让他的身子更加虚弱，虽然嘟囔着不想睡觉，却抵不住越来越沉的眼皮，不一会儿就头一偏，昏睡过去。

白羽瞳的眼泪终于落了下来。

TB大概也许可能应该还会有C


End file.
